Vampire Hunter D Hoshi No Mayonaka
by Star BlueFeather
Summary: D, Doris and Dan make a new friend-- Hoshi... who's got a few secrets and surprises in store for them... and for a Vampire Count named Kuruyami. Is Hoshi trouble for D and the others, or is she just the fly in Kuruyami's perverbial ointment?


Kyuketsuki Hantaa "D" Hoshi no Mayonaka  
  
Doris had been thrilled to see D again because the last couple of months had felt like years to her. Others in town looked to her as odd when she spoke kindly of the vampire hunter, but they did not know his nature. Months before, when she had been desperate to die; she had almost pleaded with D to destroy her. She had been bitten by a vampire, and the Count could not let her be. Doris had expressed her want not to become a vampire, but had invited D to take her; also a desperate attempt to end the madness. D did not turn her or drink her blood; he fought his own desire to bring her across, and he showed his true feelings for Doris without saying a word. That made her feel closer to D. She knew she loved him more than life itself.  
  
Unfortunately, a relationship could never develop between Doris and the halfling vampire-son of Dracula, because of his fear of the animal desire within him. The desire for blood. That tore at her heart more than anything, because she hadn't been afraid of D the way she'd been afraid of Count Lee; D was different. D seemed more human than savage because of the way he treated Doris and her little brother, Dan. She loved D since she'd met him, but spending time away from him only made her love grow stronger, and gave her more determination to fill the gap between them.  
  
When D rode up, Doris' heart began to hammer in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected to see him again, she'd worried about his safety during the whole time of his absence. At first, she had believed that her mind was playing tricks.  
  
"D.." She murmured breathlessly.  
  
He looked up at her, and his eyes seemed to soften a little as he took in her features. He slowed the horse and dismounted, and stood for another moment, still Staring.  
  
"D..." She ran to him and hugged him around the waist. "You're alright... thank goodness.. I don't know what had happened... I was so worried... thank goodness..." She buried her head in his chest.  
  
Every muscle in him stiffened, but he have her a gentle hug, then pulled back.  
  
"You're looking well."  
  
"D?! D!" Dan exclaimed from the front porch, running over to hug him. "You'll never guess what I've been doing. Doris is teaching me how to hunt!"  
  
A little smile escaped that normally taciturn-looking facade. Dan seemed to be one of D's only weaknesses.  
  
Dan ran ahead to the house while Doris and D walked more slowly.  
  
"Have you been well?" Doris asked.  
  
She knew he wouldn't answer a question unless she asked an important one, and that D didn't seem to believe in conversation at all, but she would have rather put up with the sound of her own voice than just silence. One good aspect of D, though, was that whether or not he spoke, he always listened. D's attentiveness and patience when it came to listening was enough to drive any normal person crazy, an at times it made Doris feel like a chatterbox. D was a man of very few words.  
  
"I am alive. That is all I can ask for." D said, eyes forward. Doris was always reminded of how difficult it was for D to be near her after the incident months past. D's reaction to Doris' closeness was instinctual now, because he knew how she felt about him, and it scared the hell out of him more than anything else. She looked at D and cracked a smile. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him, but she knew how he would react to that. He had a tendency to go berserk. She gave an inward sigh.  
  
Would he ever understand that what he was didn't matter, that she still loved him even if he was half-vampire... or Dhampire, as Count Lee had said it?  
  
"Come inside and rest, then we will talk about why you are here. I won't pressure you until you've had a chance to settle." He nodded, and they continued to the house in silence.  
  
It was later that evening when D began to feel that there was trouble. He had a distinct feeling nagging him in the back of his mind that something very wrong was going on outside, and his counterpart told him it might be a good idea to investigate. He told Doris and Dan to stay inside the house, but Doris wasn't quick to obey when it was something that might involve himself getting hurt. Something about knowing that Doris cared touched the human side of him, but it made his vampire side cranky.  
  
Once outside, D soon found the source of the odd feeling. A dark- haired woman and a man were in combat. The woman was completely weapon- less, although there were times during the minutes D observed when the unknown woman seemed to do fine without a weapon. The man was fully cloaked and carried a large broadsword, which, by D's standards, he was very skilled with. He caught the woman by surprise with the flat of the broadsword's blade, sending her sprawling into the dirt and brush, but she was not easily defeated, and she quickly recovered her ground.  
  
"You won't be rid of me that easily!" The woman said, taking battle stance again. She didn't have much strength left, from what D could see. She favored her left ankle, and D knew that if he did not interfere soon, more than the woman's ankle would be hurt. D debated it for a second more, until the dark man's smile made D's heart feel like it had just turned to ice. Fangs! The woman was fighting a vampire empty-handed. At the rate of the woman's physical strength's decline, she would not beat her enemy without help.  
  
"D.." Doris said. "Do something.. help that woman.." D moved into action before Doris could finish her sentence. As the vampire moved to bring the broadsword down and split the female stranger into two, D stepped into view and blocked his attack with his own drawn sword.  
  
The expression on the vampire's face was one of complete surprise at D's protection of the woman, and that surprise quickly turned to anger when he noticed the sword that D had used to defend his attack.  
  
"Vampire hunter, this is no business of yours."  
  
"Leave." D muttered.  
  
The vampire snarled at him.  
  
"Stay out of this! That woman and I have business!" He hissed, baring fangs.  
  
The woman behind D limped forward a little, until she was standing beside him. D immediately noticed the scowl on her face; masking the pain from the beating she had already taken. Whatever had caused these two to be enemies, it had made them both bitter, and the strange woman was willing to risk ending her own life to see her enemy suffer.  
  
"You can't beat me. No one ever has." She murmured breathlessly.  
  
"Running won't do you good. I'll find you again. You've been marked, you won't be difficult."  
  
D held his sword level with the vampire's neck. D's countenance was one etched from solid stone.  
  
"Leave now, or I'll choose to use force."  
  
"Threatening me will get you no where, dark one. You are no better than I am."  
  
D said nothing more. His expression said enough. The vampire smiled another toothy smile, one of mocking and pride. "I will return."  
  
Then the vampire was gone.  
  
The stranger pushed a strand of dark hair from her face as she stared at D. Doris ran from the brush and looked D over for wounds, then turned her attention to the new woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman knelt before them. It was a fluid motion, one of practiced grace; yet D noticed she was not dressed like that of nobility.  
  
"I am Hoshi. I am in your debt."  
  
"Why was he chasing you?" D asked.  
  
"Itsuwari's motives are unknown, though his master's are not. His master has marked me, but I killed one of his children during my escape before our wedding." The woman named Hoshi stood as gracefully as she had knelt. "May I have the pleasure of your names?"  
  
"I'm Doris."  
  
D turned and headed back toward the house, seemingly deep in thought about what Hoshi had just told them. Doris watched him leave and shook her head.  
  
"And that is D." She finished.  
  
When D was out of sight, Hoshi looked at Doris with an expression of curiosity.  
  
"What's eating him?"  
  
Doris made a face, and tried not to remark to the open ended question with something that might lead Hoshi to the truth of D's identity. "He's almost always like that."  
  
"Hmm." Hoshi thought a moment, then shrugged. "Must be the nature of the beast."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hoshi sat at the end of Doris' bed, toying with a rubik's cube.  
  
"I appreciate you letting me stay here, Ms. Lumm. I hope I am not too much of a burden to you and your friend. I'll pay you back in any way you like. Money.." She said, watching Doris brush her teeth.  
  
Doris rinsed her mouth and put away her toothbrush. "It's no problem, and call me Doris." She considered the last statement a moment. "Actually, come to think of it, I could use help on the farm for a day."  
  
Hoshi smiled. "I'd love it. That's no punishment; I love physical labor."  
  
Doris chuckled.  
  
"You should take up residency here, I could use a couple more arms and legs. It's hard to keep Dan out of trouble and still manage to get everything done around here." She walked over and sat down at the head of the bed. "So, what brings you all the way out here, anyway?"  
  
"Running from Itsuwari's master and his men. They'll stop at nothing to bring me back there and make me into a permanent fixture. They're in for a rough surprise, though. I'm not a quitter, and I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve they don't know about." Hoshi paused and toyed with the cube in her hands. "D... he's a vampire hunter... but there's something about him. He seems... I don't know... unnatural."  
  
Doris laughed.  
  
"He is a little bit...different."  
  
"A halfling?"  
  
Doris stopped laughing and her eyes went wide. "How... how..."  
  
"I've met his kind before, but never one who's presence is so strong. His father was a strong one. It's surprising to find a half-vampire take up the job of killing part of his kind."  
  
"He has his reasons."  
  
"I can understand that. Just as I have my reasons for being here."  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
Hoshi gave a sideways smile and turned the rubik's cube around, fidgeting with it as she tried to think of the right words.  
  
"Itsuwari's master, Kuruyami, thought I was impure. They were planning to do 'tests' on me when I escaped. After that, I hid and I've been causing him trouble every know and then. Kuruyami gets his jolies from having people fear him, and I wasn't about to make him think that I was going to run away with my tail between my legs."  
  
"How long did they have you locked up? Did he..."  
  
"Almost a year, and yes, I have been marked. That is why I worry about you. It is just a relief to me that you are not totally unprotected. Now that you have stumbled upon me, I have to take it upon myself to protect you as well."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"Maybe you don't see it necessary, but Kuruyami will send more of his men, and Itsuwari has most likely already told him where I must be staying. If I don't stay here and keep those guerrillas out of the villagers' hair, they're going to go into conniptions and it's liable to come back on you and Dan. So, therefore, I have reason to be here and protect you."  
  
She sighed and smiled. "Guess there's no use fighting with you. But.. are you sure you're going to be able to get along with D? He can be cranky, and I don't think he likes you exceptionally."  
  
Hoshi had a hard time not rolling her eyes. From the display D had put on that evening, it was as if he loathed her. Hoshi figured that he knew what kind of trouble she might be putting Doris and Dan in by staying, but D's opinion of her plans weren't going to change a thing. As far as she was concerned, D would just have to learn to accept her presence.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be warming up to me in no time. Speaking of which, I need to talk to him. Do you know where he might be?"  
  
"He's probably in the living room."  
  
Hoshi stood and smiled down at Doris. "Thanks for taking me in. I really appreciate the hospitality. I don't believe many people would have been as accepting."  
  
"No problem. It's nice to have someone around here who doesn't make me feel like a chatterbox."  
  
Hoshi's smile widened, and creased the edges around her eyes, making Doris wonder exactly how old Hoshi really was. From the way she acted, and the look in her eyes; there was the appearance of age and wisdom; while her body seemed to deny everything. There was a lot about Hoshi that Doris was dying to know, and sooner or later, the truth would be out. Doris had a feeling that things were going to get a lot more exciting; as if Hoshi's and D's almost simultaneous arrival signified something to come. An omen. Was it possible that this black-haired, blue-eyed stranger by the name of Hoshi was an omen. And if she was, was it good or bad? Doris couldn't help but picture a black bird sitting near the window. A symbol of trouble yet to come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Instead of finding D in the living room, Hoshi found him on the front porch. He was looking at the sky, and he was too deep in thought to notice her presence before she had crept up upon him.  
  
She cleared her throat, causing him to start slightly.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" Hoshi asked.  
  
D remained silent. He stared at her for a moment, like someone would stare at an piece of grass lying amongst grains of sand; then he turned his attention back to the sky.  
  
Hoshi gritted her teeth slightly to hold back a scolding remark, and sat down on the edge of the porch, only a yard or two away from him.  
  
"You know, when I ask a question, it would be nice to get an answer." She said.  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"If I don't, will you leave?"  
  
"I don't give up that easily."  
  
D frowned openly, seemingly disappointed. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"No. I came to speak of the subject of payment. You saved my life, and for that, I owe you something in return."  
  
"You owe me nothing."  
  
"Nothing is for free." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "I have made a profession of paying people back in elaborate ways. What is it you want more than anything in the world."  
  
"You could not help me with that even with all the power of the elders." He muttered.  
  
Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "That elaborate, huh? What's the wish? Or don't you want to tell me."  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Yes it is. Dreams are very important. That's how wishes come true, through dreams. The power of a dream can change things completely."  
  
"And that is how you grant wishes, through dreams?"  
  
Hoshi nodded. "You're very quick."  
  
He did not look at her. He stared up at the moon, as if caught up in the beauty of it.  
  
"You cannot help me. Dreams cannot help me."  
  
Hoshi gave a sigh.  
  
"Suit yourself. If I don't give you your wish, I will grant someone else a wish in your place. At least I can make someone happy."  
  
Hoshi got up and went back into the house, leaving D to himself, with only the moon and the night-birds for company.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Doris looked at Hoshi curiously as she re-entered the room. Hoshi looked a little frustrated, and Doris had to wonder if it had to do with the conversation they had been having.  
  
"How did things go?"  
  
"Not well." Hoshi said. "D refuses to let me pay him back for saving my life. Tell me, Doris... if you could have or do anything in the world, what would it be?"  
  
"Well... gee... I've never really thought about it." She paused to consider it for a moment, and then nearly hit herself upside the head. Of course, she had thought about it a dozen times. She stalled. Should she really tell Hoshi her wish? What would she think of her?  
  
"Well... I don't know..." She stalled.  
  
"I've always wanted to be free. Not to have to worry about Kuruyami's men chasing me all over creation. I want to be able to settle down. I want a home." Hoshi said. "Please, tell me yours."  
  
"You won't say anything about it to anyone?"  
  
"On my honor." Hoshi said, crossing her heart.  
  
Doris sighed. "I... want... to be loved."  
  
"You miss your father?" Hoshi asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"That's... not what I meant..."  
  
"Oh! You want to be in love!" Hoshi smacked herself on the forehead with her palm. "I'm sorry. Sometimes my head gets foggy and I can't make sense of right nor left. So... is there anyone in particular?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." Doris said.  
  
But Hoshi knew. She knew by the expression Doris had on her face every time she looked at him. D. She was in love with D, and he didn't seem to reciprocate her feelings; or at least to the human eye. Hoshi had seen a flicker of feeling in D's green eyes when he had caught Doris looking at him. Their love was obviously strained because of D's animal instincts.  
  
"That's okay. You don't have to. I understand the need for secrecy."  
  
"How were you going to pay D back?" Doris asked, trying to change the conversation to something a little less touchy.  
  
"I wanted to grant him a wish, but he didn't want to tell me anything. I can't grant you one either, because you won't tell me who it is you like." Hoshi said, smiling inside.  
  
"How... how would you do that?" Doris choked on her words, trying not to sound to excited at the aspect of hearing that Hoshi might be able to grant wishes.  
  
"Where I come from, there are people who have talents to weave dreams. And through those dreams, a wish is granted. However, the dream is as far as that power extends. Once you wake up from the dream, the wish is null. You can only experience the wish once, and then it can never be reproduced. It makes some unhappy, but others, it gives them a chance to do something they may never have the chance to do again."  
  
"So you are some sort of dream-weaver?"  
  
"Yep. My mother was one as well."  
  
Hoshi was beginning to have both of them figured out. It was pretty obvious what both of them wanted. And the way Hoshi saw it, she could kill to birds with one stone in this one. D didn't think highly of his vampire side, and wanted to be mortal. Doris wanted to be loved by D, and although she already had it, he couldn't physically show his feelings because of his vampire half. In a round-a-bout perspective, they both wanted the same thing. Hoshi was having a hard time not giggling with delight. Boy, were they in for a surprise tonight.  
  
"Well, I had better get some sleep." Hoshi said. "I'll leave you to yourself."  
  
"Goodnight, Hoshi."  
  
"Goodnight Doris."  
  
Later, they were both in bed, both asleep, although D's sleep was more fitful. Hoshi had noticed this when she had peeked in to see if he had begun resting. After checking on the both of them, Hoshi sat down on the floor of the porch, closed her eyes, and began to focus all her energy on D's and Doris' life energy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
D's dreams where filled with flashes of pictures in the beginning, then they became lighter. Soon, D felt as if he himself were standing in the middle of the dream. Surrounded by light-colored fog and silence. Where was he? What had happened to the vivid pictures he had been seeing?  
  
"D?" A voice asked from within the fog. "What are you doing in my dream?"  
  
D turned swiftly to see Doris, standing in the fog in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him curiously, as if he wasn't supposed to be there, and she was wondering why she could see him.  
  
"I...could ask the same of you..." He said.  
  
Doris looked around, and then at him. "Where are we, D?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Suddenly, Doris' face seemed to light up with realization. She seemed to battle herself inwardly, then she looked around, and then at D once again. He wondered what she was thinking. Doris frowned slightly and bit her lip. Doris took a step toward him and threw her arms around his waist.  
  
"D." She said, her voice sounding worried and unsure. D almost pulled back, but hesitated. There was no feeling of bloodlust that flooded through him. Slowly, experimentally, he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. She hugged him tighter, and he waited for the feeling that had made him push her away many times before, but the feeling didn't come.  
  
"D." Doris murmured into his hair.  
  
He pulled back slightly, until their noses touched. How could this be happening? Even in his dreams, when they were of Doris, his other half had been hungry for her blood. How was it possible that this dream was different?  
  
Doris made the first move. She went up on her tip-toes and her mouth met his own. D took a deep intake of breath. Instinctively, his arms went around her shoulders and pulled her closer. D pressed his lips against her own and closed his eyes tight. He couldn't believe what was happening. His vampire side had not shown through; he was kissing Doris, and he didn't have the urge to feed. He felt warm inside and out, his brain felt numb with a giddy frenzy of emotion.  
  
"I love you, D." Doris murmured against his mouth.  
  
D's heart was thundering so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. Doris was holding on to him tightly, her body pressed tightly against his. He felt her hair against his cheek and her warm breath on his face. All of her was driving his senses mad. But just as soon as it had begun, the dream seemed to begin to fade. Doris began to vanish, and D could see that he too was beginning to disappear.  
  
"D?" Doris said, worried.  
  
D realized that they were both waking up. This might be the only time this dream lifted his spirits. He had to say something to Doris, before her figure completely disappeared from his sight.  
  
"Doris... I love you." He murmured.  
  
Just then, D opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His heart rate slowed, and he felt sadly empty. When he turned over on his side, one solitary tear rolled down his cheek. A tear of happiness. The only one he may have ever shed, he thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hoshi was watching Doris as she woke slightly. There was a happy, sated smile on her face. She turned over on her side, murmured something unintelligible, and hugged her pillow. When she had returned to slumber, Hoshi stood and left the room, and peeked in on D. His back was to the door, so she could not see his expression. She was about to close the door when she heard someone speak.  
  
"Hm?" She whispered quietly, looking around the hall and the room to see if someone she could not see had spoken to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
That was D's voice. He was awake, and completely aware of her presence in the room. His voice was not one of contempt, as it had been in early conversations. It was one that sounded grateful, yet infinitely sad.  
  
"What is there to thank me for?" She said quietly, leaning against the door frame and looking at his motionless figure. He said nothing more, but he needn't. Hoshi knew what the dream had done to him, how it had affected him. She had seen the whole thing. It had been part of her consciousness as well, and she had observed the tender scene from a distance. It had made her feel lighter than air to know that she could do something to give each a memory that they would treasure. If things didn't work out between D and Doris, they would both have this memory to hold on to for the rest of their lives.  
  
"You love Doris, don't you?" Hoshi said aloud.  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
Hoshi smiled. He'd admitted it. In the dream and out of the dream, he loved her completely. That was the reason for the distance, the hungry stares when her back was turned. Not all of that desire was coming from the vampire half; some of it was completely human. D, Hoshi thought as she left the room, you are the most humanity-driven vampire I have ever met. And because of that, you've won my respect; which not too many people have. *~*~*  
  
Three days had passed. Doris had begun to piece together little tid- bits she received from her conversation, and it didn't take her long to find that Hoshi didn't know much about her past, or at least, she pretended not to know. Something inside Doris nagged at her constantly, including the feeling that Hoshi might not have been telling the whole truth.  
  
Doris watched as Hoshi helped Dan do the morning chores, and let out a sigh.  
  
"I bet you're wondering the same thing I am." Doris said, not even having to turn around to know that D stood not far behind her. His presence could be felt no matter what frame of mind she was in.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Doris toyed with on of her braids as she watched Dan and Hoshi talk as they worked.  
  
"Who she is. Why she's here. Why she's being chased by a vampire."  
  
"Maybe it's the same as you." D reasoned.  
  
Doris shook her head. That was one thing she was sure of. The situation she had had with Count Lee was not at all similar to what was happening between Count Kuruyami and Hoshi.  
  
"I started wondering why the count is after her, and then I find myself thinking that he could have taken Hoshi down easily. Vampires are supposed to be stronger than humans. The next question is, is she not human? But I don't think that's a factor. Something doesn't fit; with her story."  
  
D followed her gaze to Dan and Hoshi, and then glanced back at Doris. He said nothing. Doris knew what he was thinking when he glanced at her like that. It was almost a scolding. It was obvious that D had begun to trust Hoshi, and he thought that Doris was over-reacting. Doris let out another heavy sigh, just as Hoshi and Dan walked up to the porch.  
  
D and Hoshi's eyes met a moment, and there was something hidden in D's blue-green ones. Distrust? Was D still wary of Hoshi's intentions, but was trying to keep it under wraps, to himself? Doris raised an eyebrow, and D's expression quickly returned to his normal, taciturn expression. Doris could see a small smile at the corner of Hoshi's mouth, and her chest moved as she chuckled silently. Why did she find this so amusing? Doris was ready to go out of her mind. Dan dragged D off to the other room to try and involve him in a game of cards, and left Hoshi and Doris standing in silence.  
  
Hoshi's black hair seemed to whisper secrets as a gust of wind picked up. "Is something wrong, Doris?" She asked, her voice gentle with a hint of concern. "Have you taken ill?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You. You're face is as white as a ghost. I was wondering if you were feeling well. You also look like you have not slept in ages."  
  
"Oh... I'm fine."  
  
Hoshi raised an eyebrow at her, and pursed her lips a little. Hoshi's icy-blue eyes were full of curiosity as to what Doris was thinking about. Doris immediately thought prayers of thanks that Hoshi could not read her mind. Had Hoshi known what was going through her head, she might have decided to leave.  
  
Doris turned on her heel and walked inside, heart thundering in her chest from the somewhat intense confrontation she had had with Hoshi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Hoshi entered the living room an hour after dinner and only saw D and Dan, her 'warning bells' immediately began to go off. For several minutes, she just sat there, watching D clean his sword and Dan play a game of solitaire. Soon, she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Where's Doris?" Hoshi asked, trying to sound curious and not worried.  
  
"She went into town." Dan said.  
  
Hoshi looked at D. "And you're not worried about her being alone?"  
  
D looked at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"There is no one after Doris anymore. She's no longer marked."  
  
Hoshi sat in silence another minute, then spoke again.  
  
"Did someone remind her to get flour?"  
  
Dan smacked his hand to his forehead. " Aw shoot. I forgot. Sorry, Hoshi."  
  
"That's okay. Maybe I can catch her." Hoshi said, her mind reeling with worry. "I'll be back, I'm going into town."  
  
Hoshi left the living room, retrieved her katana from it's hiding place under her cot, and made her way over to the barn. She quickly saddled her horse, Tasogare, and mounted the tall black cyborg horse. Hoshi urged the horse forward, and made her way down a winding road towards town. Her heart pounded in her head, and her blood was ready to boil. If anything happens to Doris, she thought, lord help you...Kuruyami!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Doris had fought them off as long as she could, but in the end, all she could do was run. Her legs were beginning to feel like rubber, and she could barely see. The light of the moon was behind a cloud, and the forest's shade made it no easier for her human eyes to make out shrubs and other articles that tried to hinder her escape. She could tell that they were toying with her, because they could have gotten to her easily, if they had wanted to.  
  
"What do you want from me! I have done nothing!" Doris yelled as she ran, putting her arms out in front of her to keep her from running into something.  
  
Suddenly, she was tumbling over her feet. Her shoulder struck the ground and she felt a sharp pain go through her arm. She tried to get to her feet as she heard them coming closer and closer. One of them was laughing. A woman... it was a woman that laughed. She could hear them move in for the kill, and Doris made another failed attempt to get up and begin running again.  
  
The moon came out from behind the cloud, and she saw one of them. He was tall, with reddish orange hair. When he grinned, Doris could see the glint of large fangs. It was the man from before, the one who had been after Hoshi. The vampire named Itsuwari. He held a sword in his hand, which he had pointed in Doris' general direction. Doris suddenly wished D was with her.  
  
"Haven't you learned. Vampires always win." Itsuwari said, smirking at her.  
  
"It's dangerous to count your chickens before they have hatched!" A voice said, a voice that was almost a snarl.  
  
Itsuwari turned and looked in the direction of the voice, and Doris' gaze followed to see the figure of a scantily clad female figure. The stranger stood on the branch of a tree, looking down upon them. Her eyes glowed greenish-blue, and small fangs showed as she spoke again.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Itsuwari."  
  
"It's her! Get her!" Itsuwari ordered his female follower.  
  
The stranger clucked her tongue at Itsuwari. "Naughty, naughty. Not even a hello? Are we going to go straight to slashing ourselves to bits?" A smirk came from the corner of the stranger's mouth.  
  
Doris had seen that smirk before. It was Hoshi. There had been a strange transformation from her original appearance, which was attractive, yet subtle. Hoshi had gone from looking normal to looking downright vampiric. It led Doris to wonder if Hoshi was a vampire.  
  
Itsuwari and his female follower attacked Hoshi quickly, but she easily held them off. Soon, the whole group was slightly out of breath. Itsuwari snarled the best he could and began to disappear.  
  
"Next time, demon, you won't be so prepared for us." When both attackers were gone, Hoshi turned her attention to Doris; and Doris noticed that her face was normal. Had it been a trick of light that she had seen?  
  
Hoshi walked over and helped Doris off the ground. A sharp pain went through Doris' arm, and she bit back a cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Doris. You mearly sprained it." Hoshi said, reassuringly. "You are lucky, though. They would have killed you."  
  
Doris looked at Hoshi curiously. "How did you know I was in trouble."  
  
"I don't know.... I just felt that you might be... so I went to find you."  
  
"Well..." Doris paused. "I'm glad you found me."  
  
As they left, Doris thought she saw Hoshi get a sudden worried look and grab at her neck, as if there was supposed to be a necklace there, but with the foggy feeling of sleep coming over her, she wasn't sure what she saw.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At first, Hoshi tried not to panic, but soon she didn't know what to do. She had lost the star jewel, a gem that was the source of her powers. She could transform shape now, but nothing else. She could no longer use her powers to make herself stronger or heal herself more quickly. Now, she was almost human. She felt weak. She blamed herself for her own unawareness during the battle with Itsuwari and Zurui. It was obvious that they had managed to get their talons on it while they had been fighting, and now Kuruyami would use it to get her to come begging back at his heels. Or so he thought.  
  
Hoshi's thoughts were interrupted by yelling coming from outside. She looked out the window and raised an eyebrow curiously. What could possibly be going on. Hoshi heard Doris running down the hallway, followed by Dan's footsteps as well. Hoshi threw back her covers and moved toward the door. She opened it and watched as D looked out of the living room doorway. Their eyes met, and Hoshi gave a shrug. She moved down the hallway after Doris and Dan.  
  
Doris' face was marred with worry, and Dan kept repeating the same questions over and over again. The coloring in Doris' face was gone, and she glanced at Hoshi only momentarily, then turned her gaze back to the window.  
  
"What's going on?" Hoshi asked, moving to the window. She could hear the yelling just beyond the protective barrier that surrounded the house. Villagers were chanting and waving torches. Some were praying. Hoshi looked at Doris.  
  
"What's happening?" Hoshi asked, insistently.  
  
"They think you're a witch." D explained. "They want us to turn you over to them so that they can test you."  
  
Hoshi swallowed slightly. The last thing she needed was those superstitious fools to try and give her a witch test. Thoughts of what they would try and do filled her head with questions and fears.  
  
"What should we do, Doris?" Dan asked, his voice whiny and a little shrill. His eyes were still filled with sleep.  
  
Hoshi leaned down. "Don't worry, Dan. Everything's going to be okay. No one's going to hurt anybody." She stood and looked at D. "I leave at dawn."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" D asked. "If they find you-" "-I'm very aware of what they would do, D. You're job will be to protect Doris and Dan, in case Itsuwari or Zurui come back. I'm a big girl.. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't want you to leave. You're my best friend." Dan said, tugging on Hoshi's nightshirt. "I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry, Dan. I'll come back. I'm not leaving forever, just until the villagers calm down. Maybe I'll give Itsuwari a piece of my mind while I'm at it. It's obvious he's up to this."  
  
Hoshi pushed a strand of hair back from her face and gave Dan a quick hug.  
  
"Now, go on back to bed."  
  
Dan padded down the hall and back into his room, Doris following after. When both were out of sight and hearing range, Hoshi folded her arms one over the other, and regarded D coolly.  
  
"I must leave tonight. Is there an opposite route out of here?"  
  
"You said you'd leave at dawn."  
  
"It's better I leave tonight. I don't want to have to deal with Dan tomorrow."  
  
D nodded his understanding. "The villagers will disperse within an hour."  
  
Hoshi shook her head slowly. "I can't wait that long. Can you weaken one of the shields long enough for a horse to get through."  
  
He said nothing, but he needn't speak. Hoshi knew the answer to that question, and she knew that D knew that Hoshi would not accept no for an answer. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll get ready. I'll signal by whistling." Hoshi said, leaving the room.  
  
She was lucky that D was part vampire. With the yelling that was going on outside, the only person who would be able to hear her whistle would be the ears of a vampire, so it would be a quiet signal to him. Hoshi was counting herself lucky to have made friends with a halfling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Hoshi had left, D had momentarily wondered if he had done the right thing by letting Hoshi go off by herself; but it was only a momentary thought. After two weeks, Doris began to worry, and it was hard to quell her worries and make her feel more confident. Doris had begun to think of Hoshi as a friend, and her feelings had grown more strong after Hoshi had saved her life. Dan moped around most of the time, and barely uttered a word unless he was asked a question. The villagers hadn't found Hoshi yet, and they were continuing their search. They often asked Doris questions, trying to find out if she knew Hoshi's location.  
  
D eyed Doris from where she sat at the table. He wished there was something he could say to her, but he couldn't find the words to make her feel better. She wouldn't cheer up until Hoshi was back, and D wondered if she would ever return at all.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Doris looked up at the door, and Dan turned to look too. Dan got up quietly and moved to the door. He opened it and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hoshi!" He ran beyond the view of the door.  
  
Doris stood quickly and gave Hoshi a hug as she stepped inside, limping slightly from the weight of Dan on her legs. Hoshi was followed by a brown- haired man, who hesitated before entering the house.  
  
"We were so worried about you." Doris said. Then she eyed the brunette stranger. "Who's this?"  
  
"His name is Hino Ookami. He's the person I've been staying with for the past couple of weeks."  
  
Doris tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"  
  
The stranger named Ookami removed his cloak and set it on a chair.  
  
"I do not mean to impose upon you, ms. Lumm. Hoshi and I met by chance, and I came with her even though she requested that I not. You see, she came into my care when the villagers found her and attacked her a week before. Until then, she was recuperating. I am trying to keep her from putting herself into further danger. She intends to find Count Kuruyami and kill him."  
  
Doris looked surprised. "What happened, Hoshi?"  
  
"It's a long story. I hate to ask a favor of you, Doris, but could Ookami spend the night here. I assure you I will be sending him home as soon as I can."  
  
"You most certainly will not!" Ookami began to argue, an deep accent coming out in his voice.  
  
Dan gave a toothy grin. "You like Hoshi, don't you, mister Hino?" Ookami grinned and leaned down to Dan's height. "Why? Do I have competition?"  
  
Dan giggled. "Maybe."  
  
Hoshi groaned and rolled her eyes a little. Doris chuckled. "Sure, Hoshi. I guess we can put up another guest. Just as long as he doesn't mind being in the living room with D."  
  
Ookami's gaze went to D. There was a flash of worry in his eyes, which only showed for a moment, then was gone as quickly as it had appeared. D wondered if Ookami could see right through D, and knew what he was. But what did it matter?  
  
Doris led the throng out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Dan was hanging all over Ookami, asking him tons of questions.  
  
"He's likely to be trouble." A voice said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" D asked, removing his glove to look at the face on his right hand.  
  
"D, didn't you see that expression on his face. He nearly spoke out loud what you're all about."  
  
"Everyone knows that I'm part vampire. It's no secret in this house."  
  
"Hoshi.."  
  
"Hoshi doesn't have to speak a word for me to know she knows. She's made it obvious she knows about me."  
  
"Are you talking about that dream again? That was fake, D. You know what would happen if you really kissed Doris. I don't understand why you keep denying yourself. After all.. she offered.."  
  
"Shut your mouth or I'll cut you off." D said harshly.  
  
"Alright.. I know when to keep my mouth shut."  
  
D put the glove back on his hand just as Hoshi re-entered the room.  
  
"I hope Ookami won't bother you too much. If he starts to talk too much, you have my permission to render him unconscious. I wanted him to stay behind, but the man is as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Is he trustworthy?" D asked.  
  
Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "You're probably a better judge than I am. But he did save my life, so I owe him."  
  
"Are you going to grant his wish?" Doris asked, entering the room quietly.  
  
"It's not that easy anymore." Hoshi said, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. "Kuruyami has gotten his hands on the Star jewel."  
  
"Star jewel?" Doris asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It's the source of my power. It's how I grant wishes."  
  
"So there's nothing supernatural about you?" Doris said. Hoshi shook her head.  
  
"So, is that why you are going to confront Kuruyami? To get back the jewel?" D asked.  
  
"I have to get it back. It's dangerous as long as it's in his hands."  
  
"But if you don't have the jewel, that means that you're weak, human. You can be hurt." Doris said. "Going up against them will be suicide."  
  
"I realize that, but I have to try and get it back."  
  
"When do you plan to do this."  
  
"As soon as the sun sets. I'll move in quick. They might not even realize that I'm there until it's too late."  
  
"What do we do if you don't come back?"  
  
"Try and stay out of their clutches, but I won't fail."  
  
"I want to come with you." Doris said.  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to sit here and let you risk your life. I want to help. You'll have a better chance if there are more of us."  
  
"If I let you come along I have to let everyone come with."  
  
"We'll leave Ookami and D with Dan."  
  
"I will be going too." D said, quietly.  
  
"No. I go alone." Hoshi argued.  
  
Doris frowned. "Please, let us help. I want to get them back for my arm, anyway. And D.." She looked at him.  
  
"I would be honored to help you in retrieving your property."  
  
"Neither of you have personal business with Kuruyami." Doris pointed at her arm, and D's face remained expressionless. Hoshi looked from Doris to D, then back to Doris. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle about what to do. They stood silently for a moment, until Hoshi finally let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"No one else is to know about this."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hoshi led Doris and D towards the castle where she knew Kuruyami would be. Doris seemed nervous, and D; apprehensive. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know why D was so apprehensive. D found it an honor to fight vampires, and that was one of the reasons he had become a hunter; however, the thought of killing his own kind should have set him off. D obviously had had troubles with past vampires, and was disgusted with something in their personality. Something in Hoshi itched to know more about this halfling, but she wasn't used to pushing people into telling about themselves. When the castle was in sight, they took a small break before pressing forward. They had to make it before sunlight, otherwise, Kuruyami would cast the spell that would throw them into the center of hell. She climbed a couple of large boulders and then reached the other side of the ridge. Kuruyami and his men would never expect them to be on foot, and coming from this direction, so Hoshi had the element of surprise. It wasn't hard to get into the castle. There were no guards to watch over the gates. Unfortunately, Hoshi knew of one creature who would be watching for intruders, and Hoshi wasn't sure she was prepared to take it out if it appeared.  
  
They passed through half-lit corridors, and walked the maze for what seemed like hours, before they came to the large doors that made up of the main hall of the castle. Standing there, waiting for them, was 'It'. Hoshi had always called the thing an 'It', because it was neither distinguishable as male or female. The creature was six-foot-three, with large silver eyes and fangs almost twice as long as a vampires. It was half werewolf, half something completely unnamable. And it was looking straight at Hoshi, it's eyes dancing and it's teeth eager to tear Hoshi to shreds. She had dealt with 'Domo Kiba' before, and she'd always come out with scratches and bruises and her limbs nearly torn from her body, but Hoshi still tried to think optimistically as she took battle pose and waited for it to attack. She had been practicing for weeks, so that she would be in peak condition to fight. 'Domo Kiba' let out a snarl and started toward Hoshi. It ran at her, then leapt into the air to attack. During the first battle with the creature, she had been caught off by this move, and when 'Domo Kiba' and finished the attack by turning it's broadsword on her instead of it's fangs, Hoshi hadn't had the chance to correct her movement, and this is what had almost killed her. She shifted on her feet and leapt into the air, over the creature, and landed behind him as he ran into a wall. Hoshi swiftly turned to make sure that D and Doris where out of sight. She quickly saw that D was covering Doris with his black cloak, and had his hat down low so that he blended in with the shadows as well. The creature came at her again, and pulled it's broadsword. With a loud whoosh, it barely missed the top of her head. She ducked and swerved, then pivoted out of the way as he brought his sword down. This made the creature angrier, and it's eyes went from silver to deep red. Now it was time to get serious. She let go of every emotion except her anger. She felt her fangs touch her lower lip, and felt her ears go pointed. Her eyes changed, giving her the advantage of being able to see in the dark. She pulled her katana and took battle stance again, this time adding a high pitched war cry to encourage rage within the creature. It did just what it was supposed to do. The creature charged toward her, blade raised and at the ready.  
  
*~*~*  
  
D watched as Hoshi battled the creature fiercely. When she had changed shape before his eyes, he hadn't believed what he had seen. Doris had described the scene the night Hoshi had saved her, but D didn't believe that Doris had been completely conscious and aware enough to distinguish reality from a trick of light. Now, it was evident that D and Doris had been keeping company with a demon. But what kind of demon? From what clan? And why did she have qualms with the Count?  
  
Hoshi and the creature continued to battle each other, taking swings and ducking each others attempts to make the other one suffer. The creature leapt into the air and held the broadsword above his head, coming straight towards Hoshi as she came out of a role.  
  
"Hoshi! Watch out!" Doris yelled.  
  
The creature looked towards the direction D and Doris were standing, and Hoshi turned slightly, shoving her katana upward as the creature continued down. In a flash, it was over. The creature lay bleeding on the ground. Hoshi stood, wobbled a little, and leaned against the wall. Doris ran from under D's cloak and up to Hoshi.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine... give me a moment."  
  
D approached slowly. "This is the only one, isn't it?"  
  
Hoshi calmed, and her breathing slowed to normal. "Yes. Thank the heavens, yes."  
  
"Do you think the Count was expecting us?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "It always stood outside this door when it's master was inside. This is no precaution that is new. He always did this."  
  
D nodded silently. It would be typical of a vampire like Count Kuruyami to hid behind a creature. He gave the vampire species a bad name. Unfortunately, not many decent ones were left. His father's death had led to the fall of their society, where the weak ones, hungry for power, took over and began to rule things the way they wanted to. That was one of the things that made D hate vampires like Count Kuruyami. They were cowards that hid behind their abilities. They fed of innocent people, destroyed their villages, dominated their lives, and for what purpose? Nothing more than to feel powerful.  
  
"D? Are you alright?" Hoshi asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"He's okay, he's just thinking hard." Doris said, speaking for him.  
  
D looked around. "We should make our move while the element of surprise is still ours."  
  
Hoshi nodded. "You're right. Let's get moving."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Doris looked on as Hoshi pushed the door open. At the other end of the large hall, a dark green-haired man turned around, his face filled with frustration.  
  
"Domo Kiba, I told you not to..." He paused as he looked them over. "You!"  
  
The reddish-orange-haired man and the blue-haired woman turned too, each narrowing their eyes.  
  
"Surprised to see me, Kuruyami?" Hoshi said, standing in a very military stance. Her eyes were narrowed, her expression unreadable.  
  
"I should cut you down were you stand." Itsuwari said. "You have no right to come here."  
  
Hoshi chuckled. "Oh, and what would you have me do? Beg for forgiveness. I have come for what is mine."  
  
"What are you speaking of?" Zurui said, looking at Hoshi coquetishly.  
  
"The Star jewel." Doris said. "It belongs to Hoshi."  
  
"Star jewel?" Itsuwari said. "What Star jewel?"  
  
Hoshi growled deep in her throat and pulled her katana sword. "You die before the sun rises, cur!"  
  
Itsuwari pulled his sword and took battle stance. Doris felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Itsuwari and Hoshi fight. Suddenly, she was shoved to the ground. She looked up as Zurui grinded her heel into her gut. Anger rose in Doris, and she brought up her foot between Zurui's legs. She got up and pulled her whip, then looked around to see were D has gone to.  
  
Kuruyami made an attempt to punch D in the gut, but the attempt is hindered by D's lightning-quick reflexes. Zurui got up and caught Doris' attention. Doris gritted her teeth and flipped the whip easily in her hands, maneuvering the whip around Zurui's legs, and pulling her back to the ground.  
  
"Little bitch!" Zurui cursed.  
  
That caused Doris to lose her temper. She loosened her whip and punched Zurui in the mouth.  
  
"No one ever calls me that!" Doris yelled in Zurui's face, but Zurui was unconscious. She moved to look at how the others are fairing. D and Kuruyami were still fighting, but now it had moved from fists to swords. Hoshi had taken a couple of good slashes, but so had Itsuwari. Doris looked around and caught sight of the Star jewel, and took a step toward it just as Hoshi cut through Itsuwari. Doris turned her attention back to the bloody carnage just to see that Hoshi was alright. Just then, the door of the hall opened again, and Ookami came rushing in the door.  
  
"They have Dan!" He yelled.  
  
Doris looked around and saw Zurui outside the window, holding Dan in her hands. There was a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"Dan... no..." Doris muttered.  
  
D and Hoshi both looked towards the window. Zurui laughed.  
  
"Now, who's holding the cards?" She said. Then, she let Dan go.  
  
The last thing Doris thought she would ever here was the sound of her voice saying Dan's name.  
  
*~*~*  
  
D watched as Hoshi ran towards the window. He knew no amount of yelling would stop her from doing what she was about to do. There was a crash as Hoshi leapt through the window and began to fall. Doris' yelling didn't stop, and Ookami had to hold her back to keep her from going towards the window. D turned his attention back towards Kuruyami as he slashed the man in half with his sword. The Count turned into smoke and wafted away. Just as he did, the sun rose above horizon, bathing the castle in light. Doris had begun to cry on Ookami's shoulder. Ookami looked at D.  
  
"I tried to stop them, but they nearly killed me. I wish it had been me." Ookami said. "I wish it had been me to fall, not that poor little boy..." Ookami's face was filled with sadness. D looked towards the spot where the star jewel had been to see that it was gone. Zurui must have taken it. The castle was silent, dormant. D turned and made his way out of the main hall, followed by Ookami and Doris.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the horses, Doris' crying had slowed some, and she was almost out of tears. Why did it have to be Dan? Why had they decided to kidnap him and use him to get to Hoshi? And why had Hoshi jumped just to try and save Dan when she knew very well there was nothing she could do. D helped her onto her horse and mounted his own, taking the reigns of Hoshi's horse as well. Ookami stood looking at the old castle for a moment.  
  
"It wasn't his. He was just staying in it temporarily." Ookami said.  
  
"How do you know?" Doris murmured quietly, looking at the structure.  
  
"Kuruyami's ancestors had destroyed them. Let us hope that there are no more of them."  
  
"There are many vampire families out there, Ookami. It will take a long time to extinguish the evil." D said quietly. "Come, let's go home."  
  
D turned his horse towards home, and Ookami mounted his horse and did the same. Doris looked out over the horizon for a moment more, trying to make sense of all that had happened. Ookami stopped his horse.  
  
"We should get home, ms. Lumm."  
  
"I know... I just can't believe..." She rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe they're gone." She stared at the castle grounds. "Do you miss your family, Ookami?"  
  
"Of course. I just try not to let my memories hurt me too much."  
  
"How do you not let..." Doris let out a gasp.  
  
"What?" Ookami said, moving his horse closer to Doris. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Look...Ookami...look."  
  
Ookami caught sight of what Doris was looking at. "D!" D's horse could be heard approaching again.  
  
"Is there a problem..." He paused.  
  
Hoshi was coming up the hill, battered and a little bit bruised; Dan cradled in her arms. But what made them all hold their breath was the large white wings that extended to the left and right behind her. Hoshi's hair flowed out to the side in the wind, and her face was down to the ground, concentrating on the task of walking. Doris was the first to dismount and the first to Hoshi's side. Dan was awake in her arms, and looking up at Hoshi in amazement himself. Doris put her arms around Dan and Hoshi and burst into fresh tears, but tears of happiness. Ookami also joined the hug.  
  
When Hoshi was so weak she was ready to collapse, Doris took Dan from her arms and held onto him as if he was going to be ripped from her grasp again at any minute. D looked Hoshi over, his eyes filled with something he tried hard to hide. Surprise and amazement.  
  
"How." He said.  
  
Ookami helped to support her to keep her standing, as she spread her wings a little.  
  
"One of my extraordinary gifts. One that has been put to good use today."  
  
"But you didn't have the Star jewel." Ookami said. "You needed it to change, I thought."  
  
"You know about Hoshi?" Doris said.  
  
"We've been friends for a while. She has a difficult time keeping secrets from me... at least... except for this one."  
  
"When the sun goes up, the Star jewel goes back to it's rightful owner, unless a spell changes the hand of the owner. That is what Kuruyami intended to do. The sun rose just in time."  
  
"I'll be damned." Ookami said. "That's luck for you."  
  
Doris sighed in relief. "Let's go home."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry that you can't stay." Doris said. "It will be weird not having you around."  
  
Hoshi gave her a hug and then stepped back. "I assure you, we will visit again."  
  
Ookami knelt down to Dan's height. "Sorry I didn't do to well protecting you, little buddy."  
  
"It's okay, Ookami."  
  
Hoshi stood, staring D in the eye a moment. Ookami and Doris watched to see what they might say to each other. D put his hand out for Hoshi to shake, and Hoshi grasped the hand and pulled D into a quick hug; causing D to try and squirm out of it. Hoshi pulled back and chuckled a little.  
  
"I know you don't think we have a lot in common, D.. but I think there, your wrong. Probably the only thing your wrong about. Good luck in future endeavors. And I hope you get your wish."  
  
Minutes later, Ookami and Hoshi rode off, taking with them memories of what it was like to know Doris, her brother Dan, and the mysterious vampire hunter...D.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, one very unhappy female vampire looks up at the inner halls of her old home and grits her teeth. Tonight, she plots out a course she thinks her enemy will follow. Soon, they would meet again, and she would have the last laugh. She would win. She had to, to boost her family's honor. And satisfy her appetite.  
  
She licked her lips and raised her arms to the sky. Soon, she promised herself.  
  
..Soon. 


End file.
